Birds fly
by Freddiethehipogriff
Summary: When Silvia finds out she is a wizard her whole life turns around. She is starting her first year at Hogwarts when the chamber of secrets is opened for the first time in fifty years. Join Silvia as her and her friends Alecia, Ginny, Astrid and Haneesha prank the entire school and track down Alecia's past.
1. The Memory

p class="p1"span class="s1"Silvia was a girl with a dark secret, whether she had any knowledge to the secret, I do not know. She had slightly pale skin and black hair with traces of blue that just passed her shoulders. She was taller than most kids at the age of seven, she had misty blue eyes and when she was young an air of great sadness seemed to penetrate the people nearest her. Silvia had spent five years of her life in an orphanage before she had finally been adopted by a kind family with two other adopted children. When she joined her new family they greeted her with open arms. For the first time in her life she had known what it was like to be truly happy. She had a six year old sister and an older brother, her shy younger sister was named Eleanor and her overprotective older brother was named Richard. Eleanor had thick long blonde hair that went halfway down her back. She used it to cover her face because of how shy she was. She had fair skin, a few freckles sprinkled across her nose and big beautiful hazel eyes. Richard on the other hand was from Africa and had the most playful spirit. He had warm brown eyes and a slightly oversized nose, he was eleven years old. br /spanWhen Silvia was seven years old she went on a holiday with her family. They went for a buisness opportunity for her dad all the way to Australia, they were staying in Sydney and went for a picnic at Elkington park. While Eleanor was drawing Sil and Richard and were taking turns in swinging on the swing then jumping off. When it was Silvia's turn she swung as high as she could then jumped off. A tingling sensation ran through her body and she noticed that she was staying in the air much longer than she should. She was also soaring through the air much further than she should. br /She could hear her Richard running around below her yelling 'SIL'br /When she landed softly on the ground she realized that she had been flying, she saw her parents run towards her and everything going fuzzy. Her parents were talking to her but she couldn't make out a single word they were saying. Her surroundings were going black, then she collapsed, the skin on her forehead being ripped by the roots of a tree and fainted. br /em'Get it away from me' Silvia heard 'You dare use magic on me, the dark lord, the most powerful sorcerer in the world. You have thrust this terrible sight before me, the sight of being a father'br /ememSilvia opened her eyes and saw a tall pale man with slits for nostrils, bright red eyes and a bald scalp. His long and spindly fingers were grasped firmly around a piece of wood that was pointed at the face of a crying woman with jet black hair, pale skin and misty blue eyes rather like Sil's own. She had a heart shaped face and was rather beautiful. Sil was surprised when she saw tears were welling up inside the young woman's eyes. br /emem'P-p-please' she sobbed 'I-I didn't mean to'br /ememThe man looked down at her with pure disgust, and murmured 'it was foolish of you to come here tonight Saskia, and simply stupendous to tell me what you've done to me'br /emem'M-m-my l-lord' she stammered her eyes flashing to the closed door. br /ememYou will be punished for the things you have done' the man answered coldly. br /emem'B-b-but my lord S-S-Silvia' whimpered the woman named Saskia terror in her eyes. br /emem'AVADA KEDAVERA' the man screeched. br /ememThere was an explosion of green light and Saskia fell to the ground, dead. A single tear slid down Silvia's cheek. br /ememThis so called lord however, showed no remorse in the young woman's death and he simply called out 'Narcissa'br /ememIn an instant another woman stumbled into the room and indicating Silvia he demanded 'dispose of it'br /ememSilvia felt herself be picked up by gentle fingers and allowed herself be taken out of the room. When she was outside in the cold winter air her face was tilted upwards and she was looking straight into those deadened grey eyes. But she was surprised when she saw that the eyes were creased with worry and even more surprised when the woman held her close and hurried down the street. When she turned a twelfth corner Silvia recognized where she was, this was the street of her what was once her home. The orphanage, the street was deserted for it was late at night. The woman pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and wrote on it what Silvia made out as her name, "Silvia". She felt herself be put down on the top step of the orphanage and a note being pinned to her blanket. The woman knocked on the door and with one last glance at Silvia turned on heel and /emSilvia opened her eyes and gasped, it was a dream she told herself, but it had been so realistic. However, there was no proof that that had ever happened in her life. She sat up, she was sitting on the couch of her parents hotel room. A wet cloth fell into her lap, she felt her forehead, it was wet and sticky. She lowered her fingers and saw that they were wet with blood. A gentle hand pushed her back down and she looked up to see her mother tending to her bleeding forehead. br /'You gave us a real scare there Sil' she said tentatively 'you've been out for a few hours but you're ok now'br /Silvia was lost for words and eventually she muttered 'Mum'br /'hm' her mother /'Did you, um, see what, what happened back at the park'br /Her mother fell silent. Finally after a few minutes that felt like hours, her mother said in a rather loving voice 'I don't understand what happened back there but whatever it was I just know that it is part of you'br /Silvia blushed scarlet and her misty blue eyes flashed bright green. However her mother didn't see this because she was eyeing the /'Mum, where is Richard, and Eleanor, and dad'br /'Well' she answered 'your sister is sleeping, your father had to go out to work and Richard have been watching the telly in your room'br /After a few minutes her mother declared 'ok Sil, you can go see your brother nowbr /Silvia jumped up and almost ran out the door into her room. Richard was sitting on his double bed throwing rubber balls at the alarm /Silvia sneaked up on him and grabbed Richard while yelling 'SURPRISE'/p 


	2. An unexpected visitor

Sorry about the wait, this is a bit embarrassing but I didn't know how to update a new chapter!

After the flying incident many more magical things had happened around Silvia. Over time she managed to control these magical abilities but occasionally had small magical attacks. Her appearance also changed occasionally according to her mood. Every year she would wake up with another stream of blue hair to add to all the others. Back in England on the third of August, Richard and ten year old Eleanor were watching Sil grow a flower in her hand. It was all so magical, she held her hand up and the yellow rose floated through the air and settled in Eleanor's hair. Eleanor giggled and danced around happily her long blonde hair flying in the wind. Sil hugged her and spun her around through the air. Sil was very strong for her age and if she felt up to it could knock down a 50 pound punch bag. She had been doing judo since she was five years old. That's six years of strong hard kicks and punches, she had even mastered the tornado kick. A spinning jump kick of immense power. Today was her eleventh birthday, as usual she had woken up that morning with another stream of blue hair. She had been given a anklet all the way from Hawaii and her own copy of her favorite movie.

For a birthday treat she got to spend the day at the cinema with her family and her best friend Alecia O'Konner. Alecia had been Sil's best friend ever since she had moved to Red bridge with her grandfather and uncle last year. When they met they were instantly best friends. Alecia and Sil both attended Eldersbrook Primary school. They turned out to share the magical gift, Alecia didn't give a damn about school and took every opportunity to show it. Alecia was a rather clever girl but she didn't care. She was the bravest girl Sil had ever met. Sil had never seen anyone scream at a teacher that she didn't do her homework because she considered it boring. On the way to the Cinema they picked up Alecia who was in soaring spirits, they were going to see the finale of their favorite movie series about a girl who's sister was murdered and she was seeking. After they had watched the movie Sil and Alecia were given twenty pounds to go buy something. When they were looking at some pastries Alecia pulled out a small box and handed it over to Sil. As Sil opened the box she pulled out a golden locket. She opened it up and saw a picture of herself and Alecia laughing together. When she looked closer she saw tiny little engravings all over the edge of the locket. The little engravings spelled out the word Sisters  
>'Oh Alecia' Sil murmured putting on the necklace. She shrugged and she and Alecia and continued their walk. As they walked around looking at the shops they talked about their magical abilities. Sil showed Alecia how to grow a yellow rose in her hand, Alecia tried and after a few times she managed to grow a tiny little clover. 'How come you can do it and I can't do it' whined. Sil shrugged, honestly she had no idea how she could do it and Alecia couldn't. Once Sil had dropped Alecia back at her house she and her family continued on the road back home Sil wondered why she could grow anything in her hand but Alecia could barely grow a clover. As she jumped out of the car and practically ran to the house. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently waiting for her dad to unlock the house. When the door was finally open Sil dashed inside and through her open bedroom door. She grabbed her magic journal and a pen then walked towards the living room. She wrote about the silver sparks coming from her fingertips. Basically her magic journal was a list of all the magical abilities she had used. She had bought it in Australia and had written down the dream because she had always forgotten dreams rather quickly. It wasn't very long but it was amazing all the same. The doorbell rang loudly just when Sil had started writing. Her dad was always doing work in his room. Richard was up to who knew what and her mum was cooking dinner with Eleanor, so reluctantly she got up and walked over to the door pulling it open.<br>A young woman with bubblegum pink hair was standing in the doorway.  
>'Hello' she said 'my name is Tonks, I've been asked to come here by the ministry to talk to... um' she glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and continued 'Silvia Riddle'<br>Sil replied 'My name is Silvia but I'm not Silvia Riddle, you must have the wrong address'  
>'Of course' muttered Tonks 'you wouldn't know would you'<br>She seemed to be in deep thought for a bit then said 'look it's about your magical abilities'  
>'What' Sil exclaimed jumping to conclusions 'you can't arrest me, I-I'm only eleven'<br>'Relax' Tonks said and she pulled a stick of wood out from her jean pocket and pointed it a pencil on the floor then slashed the air with the stick. In an instant the pencil turned into a mouse. At this point Sil found that her mouth had dropped open. 'An excellent way to catch flies my father aways thoughts' Tonks said in reply to her mouth. 'Now' she announced in a buisness like tone 'may I come inside because you are a witch, like me"  
>Sil nodded, not aware of her doing so. When Tonks stepped through the doorway Sil noticed a piece of string tied securely to the walls. Just before Sil could say stop Tonks's foot snagged on the rope and a tennis ball went flying through the hall. It fell into the hole in the floor. Then a second later Richards remote control helicopter came flying through the hole. It landed on a pair of scissors above the doorway that sliced another string holding up a bag of bright green paint. The paint came tumbling down and landed smack bang on Tonks's head. Sil knew well enough that it was the work of Richard.<p> 


	3. The truth

p class="p1"span class="s1"Ten minutes later Tonks was sitting In the living room by the warm fire. Sil had introduced Tonks to the rest of her family and Tonks had just launched into a long explanation about the wizarding world. br /br /span'You see' Tonks said wearily while drinking a mug of steaming hot chocolate 'There are lots of people in the world who are magical. The non magical people are called muggles' she paused for a moment looking at Sil's family 'the magic community is kept hidden from muggles because they would want solutions to all their problems. Witches and wizards must keep their magic a secret and can not perform it out of school'. Sil nodded slowly then shook her head 'wait if we aren't supposed to do magic how come me and my friend Alecia have done magic'. Tonks merely waved it off and said 'you didn't know and they let it off when you're younger. Anyway, you have been accepted at the one only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'br /br /She handed her an envelope and a train ticket for platform 9 and 3/4. Sil raised her eyebrows in question but Tonks didn't take any notice of it. /p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Tonks continued 'but theres something else special about you' Tonks squeezed her eyes shut and had a pained expression on her face then in an instant her face was covered in freckles. br br /spanAt this point Sil's mouth dropped open without her knowing so and she blinked a few times. br /br /'You are just like me, well more or less' Tonks said cheerfully 'you're a metamorphmagus, that means you can change your appearance at will'br /br /'Really?' Sil asked, her mouth barely moving. br /br /Tonks nodded 'your appearance is also altered due to your mood, like when you're angry some part of you will probably go red. Maybe you're hair, when you're scared something will most likely go black or blue'. Sil thought of all the times she had been laughing and closed her eyes just like Tonks had and when she opened her eyes she saw a lock of rigid blonde curls coming past her shoulder. Sil gaped at the hair then slowly touched the hair, it was definitely real hair. Sil smiled up at Tonks who said 'it will take you quite some time to change your entire appearance but right now things like hair, eye color and height will be easy'br /br /Sil jumped up then froze and said 'wait a moment, what about my last name being Riddle. I mean, I already know that I'm adopted so, do you know who my parents are'br /br /Tonks nodded with a grave expression on her face 'your mother is, well dead. Her name was Saskia Prewitt, a woman who suffered many years of torture which left her mentally unstable. She was an advanced potioneer and was forced into brewing a potion for which there is only one recipe and it is in a code only understood by the Prewitt's. She was murdered but no one knows who the murderer is. Then there is the case of your father who is not dead in my opinion but only temporarily destroyed. I guess I'll just have to tell you the whole story, about fifty years ago there was a man named lord-lord-V-V. Here I'll just write it down' and on a piece of paper she wrote down the name lord Voldemort. br /br /This name seemed strangely familiar to Sil but it made no sense so she looked up at Tonks who continued 'this man was the most evil man in the world and twelve years ago a boy named Harry Potter was born. There is a killing curse, for which there is no counter curse. But Harry Potter survived it some way or another when he was only a year old and you know who was destroyed. But I do not believe that he is dead. He went through so many dangerous transformations since he left school which was many years ago. Few people know that you know who was once called Tom Riddle'. br /br /Sil not having heard the last word of the speech questioned 'what is the name of the killing curse?' while running her finger through her hair that had returned to its normal state. br /br /'Avada Kedavera' mumbled Tonks as though saying it was a terrible sin. br /br /Sil grabbed her magic journal which lay resting on the couch and frantically flicked trough to the front of the book and showed it to Tonks. /p  
>p class="p2"span class="s1"Tonks read in amazement as Sil explained 'when I was seven years old we went to Australia and I practically flew of the swing and and fell down out of the air and fainted. Anyway when I was asleep I had a vision kind of dream and that is it on the page'br br /spanTonks pulled open her briefcase and flicked through pages then pulled out a few sheets. br /br /Tonks pulled out her wand and whispered the word 'seer'br /br /The pages re arranged themselves and on top was a page showing a photograph of a rather elderly woman. Beneath the picture read the words ~Melany Prewitt~ and beneath that ~Seer~. br /br /'If you don't mind my asking so Tonks' asked Sil 'what is a seer?'br /br /So Tonks launched into another explanation 'A seer is someone who has visions of the future. They can't control when they see them but they still see them and it is illegal to tell anybody of the visions unless it concerns somebody who is alive and it will harm them, you aren't a full seer but you have seer blood in you, it appears that you have had a vision of the past. Most witches and wizards have some seer blood in them and it is normal to have at least one vision in your life, but usually people have visions of the present, your seer blood descends from your mothers side of the family, your great great grandmothers second cousin was a seer'br /br /Sil nodded. br /br /'Aren't you scared?' asked Tonks tentatively. br /br /'Why would I be?' questioned a confused Sil. br /br /'Because your father is you know who' Tonks answered. br /br /'WHAAAT' Sil roared. br /br /In an instant her hair turned flame red and she grew a good fair few inches taller. She was boiling with rage, and looked terrifying. Sil though that she would never quite get the rage out of her, it was all to much to learn in a few minutes. She closed her eyes and let out a long, deep breath while counting back from twenty. br /br /By the time she had finished counting backwards she had resumed her normal look. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and felt her fathers strong hand squeezing her shoulder gently. A strand of hair fell into her face, it was one of her blue streaks of hair only it wasn't blue anymore, it was red. Sil grabbed it in terror, she turned it blue again then dropped onto the couch. She saw Tonks stand up about leave and she realised that she had another question. br /br /'Wait' she called out just before Tonks walked out the open door 'Is Alecia a witch too?, Alecia O'Konner'br /br /'Yes, naturally she would be' replied Tonks 'her entire family is full of witches and wizards. If you want to know the full story ask her, I'll come back tomorrow to take you to diagon alley to buy your school stuff'br /br /And with that Tonks left through the open door, her purple robes swishing out of sight. br /br /Sil was left sitting stunned on the floor not knowing what to think. emAlecia/em had known, emAlecia/em lied, emAlecia/em was a lie. Did Sil even know the real Alecia at all, no she didn't. She had thought that they were best friends, that they kept no secrets from each other. That they were completely honest with each other. Sil suddenly stood up and began to rampage up the hall but was caught by her mum. Man thought Sil for a 48 year old woman she was incredibly strong. She pulled free and with that she stormed outside and ran down four streets into Acacia avenue and banged on the door to Alecia's house. Alecia's grandfather answered the door and Sil muttered a hurried hello then ran upstairs to Alecia's room. br /br /Sil leaned against the doorway twirling a strand of hair around a finger, she watched with a steady gaze as Alecia pulled a poster out from under the loose floorboard, her long frizzy dark brown hair flying out of it's usual ponytail. She watched as the sun shined on her olive skin. br /'Well hello Alecia, how very nice it is to see you after you lied to me for the past four years straight'br /br /Alecia sat bolt upright and turned around slowly. br /br /'Sil please' she pleaded her hazel eyes bigger than ever'I can explain'br /br /'Go ahead' Sil scoffed 'I'm ready to hear some trash, you knew that I was a witch all that time and you didn't tell me about it, about anything for that matter'br /br /'Sil, it wasn't my choice to tell you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep a secret from you at all. My family decided come here and to protect you incase anything happened to you because uncle John is a great duelist and knows lots of advanced spells'br /br /'Why would I need anyone protecting me?' asked Sil, slightly offended 'I can look after myself just fine'br /br /'Did um, did they tell you about Harry Potter'/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s1"Sil nodded quickly. br br /span'Well' continued Alecia 'he goes to Hogwarts and last year he faced Voldemort again because somehow Voldemort wasn't completely killed. My mum was close friends with your mother so my grandfather decided to come and keep an eye on you incase something happened to you when we moved back to England. We lived in Australia for a while beforehand'br /br /For a while there was a rather awkward silence for a bit. br /br /'You can say his name' Sil commented in an effort to break the /br /Sil simply shrugged 'you should know that you're still not forgiven you know'br /br /And with that she rushed out of the room with tears in her eyes. By the time she had reached home she was sobbing uncontrollably. She stepped through the door intent of heading straight to her bedroom but she looked up to see her mother sitting at the dining room table with a look of pure terror in her eyes and her father standing by the stove cooking something that smelled like pumpkin soup. He was crying silently, her mother rushed to her side and enveloped her in a big long hug. Suddenly Sil forgot all about what had happened that day and let her tears flow not caring at all if she looked a mess. She felt her dad gently massaging her back while supporting her /br /After a few minutes her mum gently guided her to a seat by the table. Sil opened her eyes and saw her dad putting a bowl of pumpkin soup in front of her. Sil picked up her bowl and slowly sipped the soup. Then she put it down and wiped at her eyes. br /br /'Sweetheart' her mother said while rubbing her back. br /br /'What happened?' Sil's dad questioned 'we only want to help'br /br /So Sil told them everything that had happened from when she ran out the door to when she returned crying. Her parents sat silently and listened through her story, not saying a word the entire /br /When she finished her father suggested tediously 'Why don't you go to bed dear'. Sil nodded slowly and got up and began walking towards her bedroom. br /br /In her room she was lying on her bed flat on her back. She thought about all the times Alecia had been there for her, she remembered the time when Bradley, a boy who Sil had once had a crush on, was calling her a freak of nature. He called her a lost cause and that she was clearly mentally unstable. Then came Alecia and Sil had watched as Alecia pulled back her fist and punched him in the face, shaming him for his actions. Sil smiled faintly, from that day on she and Alecia had been best friends. br /br /Until eleven o'clock at least Sil's mind raced over all her interactions with Alecia over the years when finally it rested on this morning when Alecia had given her the locket. She reached up to her neck and pulled off the locket, opening it she looked at the picture. They had been at the ice rink for Sil's 10th birthday and Jeremy had just fallen on top of Richard who had been holding Stella who had ended sitting on top of the both of them with a confused look on her /br /For a while Sil dwelled on whether or not to forgive Alecia. Alecia had been there for her for a long time and without her Sil would be a different person. Sil absentmindedly fingered the engravings on the locket, sisters. What it said was true, Alecia and Sil were like sisters. But sisters fight, all people fight and if she was honest with herself she did miss Alecia. br /br /Sil fiddled with the locket and as she drifted into restless dreams she told herself that it would all make sense in the morning. /p 


	4. Diagon Alley

p class="p1"span class="s1"When Sil woke the next morning, she trudged downstairs. She felt like death, she hadn't had such a bad night of sleep since her family went camping in the rain. Tonks would be here in an hour to pick her up, but she was just too tired and her head was too sore. She had a bad headache and a stomach cramp, so she poured herself a glass of water and grabbed a tablet. br /spanOnce she had the tablet she felt a lot better and ate breakfast, waiting for the usual girly scream to come from her parents room. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1' Sil croaked. And right on queue she heard him scream. She got up slowly and walked back upstairs, in her parents room she saw her dad sitting on his reading chair with static hair. Sil walked over to him and touched his hair, she giggled as the electricity ran through her. Richard came out from behind one of the book shelfs with fake serious faces. br /'I fear that somebody has had a small electric shock' Richard claimed 'the people who caused it must be amazingly clever and handsome with the best sense of humor known to human kind' rolling her eyes Sil reached beneath the chair and pulled off the buzzer. br /Every morning Richard would pull some sort of prank on dad. He would never change and Sil knew it, one day he would find someone who didn't mind having paint bombs dropped on their face and they's live happily. br /One hour later Sil was sitting outside the door wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a tie dye top and a fedora. She was holding her back pack which had some lunch and money for her school things. Her parents weren't coming because her dad had to run his italian restaurant and her mother had to teach a yoga /When Tonks arrived they got into a small car and drove into the heart of London. They got a lot of funny looks when they got out due to their eccentric hair colors and Tonks shirt which contained a young woman flying on a broomstick with a heading saying harpies for the cup. br /'Tonks' Sil asked after an intense conversation about setting fire to things 'why do you call yourself Tonks if it isn't your first name?'br /'Because my real name is Nymphadora' she grumbled. br /'Well can I call you Nym?'br /'Sure, that's not as bad as Nymphadora'br /'Well Nym, where actually are we going, I mean I'm not sure that we can buy a wand, cauldron, robes or any of these books in London'br /'Course we can' was Nym's easy reply 'we just need to go through here'br /She pointed to a shabby looking building with a sign that proclaimed the leaky cauldron. So they walked inside, but instead of seeing shops, Sil just saw an old restaurant. They walked through the restaurant and out to the back, Nym pulled out her wand and tapped one of the bricks, and to Sil's amazement the bricks separated, revealing an archway. br /'Welcome' Nym said 'to diagon alley'br /Sil was sure her mouth had dropped open and she honestly didn't care in the /Five minutes later they were standing inside a bank run by goblins and Nym had just handed a key for the prewitt vault to a goblin with a long beard and a monobrow. br /'HOBNOG' the goblin called /A younger looking goblin appeared and took the key then herded the both of them into a rickety cart. The cart started up and just seemed to keep on getting faster and faster. br /'Nym' Sil yelled over the rattling of the cart 'did I ever mention that I get motion sickness'br /'I'll buy you a drink later' was Nym's hasty reply. br /Nym was looking a bit peaky too and when the cart finally slowed to a halt the both fell out of the cart. Sil held onto the wall, panting heavily. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. br /'Vault 934' said Hobnog. br /He slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door, as it creaked open Sil's mouth dropped open once again. Inside the vault were thousands of coins of gold, silver and bronze. Then Sil's eyes traveled to the back of the vault which was full of rubies, pearls, sapphires, diamonds, crystals and emeralds. As Nym explained the system of money in the wizarding world Sil's eyes drifted over all the coins as she pocketed some. br /One insane cart ride later Nym and Sil were blinking in the bright sunshine outside Gringotts. Sil rubbed her eyes as she tried to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. Nym pulled Sil over to an ice cream parlor and ordered a few drinks. While Sil waited at one of the tables she examined one of the menus. She found it extremely strange, on the menu there were some very eccentric things. When Nym returned to the table she held two glasses filled with some sort of chunky purple liquid. She set them down on the table and Sil picked it up eyeing it suspiciously. Shrugging she tilted it to her mouth, the taste was savory and at the same time it was slightly sweet. br /'What s this stuff' Sil asked. br /Nym answered 'Oh it's my favorite, eggplant juice'br /Sil spat it out, it sprayed all over the table. She grabbed her napkin ad wiped it off. br /'How could eggplant taste that good?'br /Nym shrugged. Sil decided that despite it being a drink full of eggplant that it was a good /After buying books, a cauldron, telescope and robes Sil and Nym walked into Olivanders wand shop. It was very dark and Sil was honestly spooked out. She could feel as she shrunk a little bit, obviously her emotions were controlling her appearance again. Closing her eyes tight she resumed her normal look. br /'Mr Olivander' Nym called out. br /A thin many with greying hair and tiny hazel eyes came sliding along a row of boxes on a portable ladder. He climbed off and nodded at Tonks before extending his hand to Sil. Sil shook it and began to introduce herself but mr Olivander cut her /'I know who you are miss Riddle, I could never forget your eyes. They are your mothers, she had a brilliant mind, very talented and clever. Pity what happened to her though, she didn't deserve it. You are obviously here to buy a wand so here try this, phoenix tail feather, oak, 9 inches, give it a wave'br /He pulled the wand out of a box sitting on the counter and handed it to her, feeling incredibly stupid she waved it and mr Olivanders flowerpot was sent on fire. After an hour of trying at least fifty wands, mr Olivander went to the back of the shop and returned with a box that looked quite different to all the other ones. It was a bit bigger and had unique engravings around the edge. He pulled it open and handed the wand to Sil. As soon as her fingers came in contact with the wand she felt a sudden warmth in her fingers and a light breeze blew her hair around. She grinned widely, not sure if this was what was supposed to happen when she found the right /'Oh my' exclaimed mr Olivander 'this wand is one of a kind, it's core isn't one of the three main cores, instead it is a thestral tail hair. Thestral's can only be seen by somebody who has seen death and thestral's are usually considered bad luck. The last thestral hair used in a wand was' he shook his head 'Anyway here is your wand, 10 and a half inches, walnut wood, reasonably pliable, and a thestral hair'br /He handed her the wand and just as Sil handed him the money the door swung open and a boy with platinum blonde hair came through. As they reached he counter he pushed Sil onto the floor, sneering. br /'Hey' Nym shouted running over to help Sil up 'that wasn't very nice'br /'Oh yeah' the boy retorted 'and what are you going to do about it'br /Nym seemed to be angered by these words but never the less she simply raised her eyebrows and began to grow taller, becoming more muscular as she did so. Her hair also began to turn a dark shade of red and her eyes turned bright yellow. When she was finished she was towering over the two children, who were cowering beneath her steady gaze. br /'Now you listen to me kid, I work for the ministry of magic and could ruin your future just like that' she clicked her fingers 'now tell me your name'br /'Why?' the boy asked shrewdly. br /'that's for me to know and you to find out'br /'Klyn Malfoy' Klyn cooly replied. br /'You're Lucius Malfoy's nephew aren't you?'br /He nodded turning to Olivander, Sil got up off the floor and grimaced at the boy as she walked out of the shop. br /'Here, this'll cheer you up. Lets buy you a pet' Nym exclaimed excitedly. br /At the pet shop Sil walked around the shop looking at the pets. As she was looking at one of the owls with big eyes she screamed as a small dark green slime ball fell on top of her. She felt as Nym picked it up off her face, she pushed her hair out her face and looked at the green thing which turned out to be a toad. br /Ten minutes later Sil had bought the toad and was still trying to decide on a name while they were buying potions ingredients. Sil handed her toad to Nym while she payed for her potions ingredients and when she turned around she saw Nym lying on the floor and something splashing around in the cauldron. Sil reached into the potion and pulled out a green tree frog before setting it on the /'Where is my toad?' she asked Nym. br /Nym pointed at the sign beneath the cauldron. Sil read the sign for instant cuteness and groaned looking at the frog on the /'Nym please tell me it's not permanent'br /Nym went over to the counter and returned with a young man who asked 'Now whats the problem here?'br /Sil picked up the frog and explained what had happened just then. br /'I'm afraid that instant cuteness potions are currently irreversible' he said curtly before returning to the other /Sil shrugged, at least her toad was okay. For the rest of the trip of the trip home she had to endure Nym repeatably apologizing for the instant cuteness potion incident. When she got back home Nym handed her a train ticket platform nine and three quarters before leaving. br /Well Sil thought to herself, this had been a very eventful day indeed. /p 


	5. On the train

p class="p1"span class="s1"During the rest of the summer break Sil read her school books. She found that she hated history, astronomy and potions, but she loved defense and transfiguration and that she didn't mind charms or herbology. She had decided to call her frog pepsy after the pepsi-lotus plant, the main ingredient in instant cuteness potions. Sil found that she was easily bored by potions and herbology books after looking for the ingredient in the instant cuteness potions. br /spanOn the day that Hogwarts school started Sil woke up at six o'clock and quickly got dressed then ran downstairs. She could hardly contain her excitement and was ready to be out of the house by six thirty but of course she didn't need to leave the house until ten thirty. br /At ten thirty the whole family set out to kings cross train station, when they got there Sil's mother escorted the three boys to their train station and Sil's dad walked Sil and Stella to Sil's train station but suddenly stopped causing Sil to walk into /'Theres no platform nine and three quarters, look'br /Sil followed his line of gaze and saw platform nine and ten but nothing in /'Oh look there's Alecia maybe she'll know where it is'br /Sil shrunk back into the shadows at the mention of Alecia's name, she was not too keen to be reunited with Alecia right after they had fought. br /'Hello Mr Phillips, do you want to know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters?' she asked. br /He nodded and Alecia indicated the brick wall between the platforms explaining that you had to run through /'Sil?' she asked nervously running her fingers through her hair making it look even more frizzy than usual 'I wanted to say sorry about everything and about how I kept it a secret from you for all those years. It was wrong and I'll do anything to make it up to you'br /Sil sighed 'Well I overreacted a bit but there is no way that I'm passing up an opportunity to give you a punishment'br /Alecia laughed, grabbing Sil's hand she pulled her over to the barrier. br /'You'll have to go with one of us mr Phillips. muggles can't go through without a witch or wizard'br /Smiling he grabbed Alecia hand and handed Eleanor to Sil. Sil watched as they ran through the barrier and grinned, a whole new world was about to be opened up to her. Eleanor however, refused to wait for this world to open up slowly and grabbed Sil's /'Come on Sil, you're taking forever. I wanna see platform nine and three quarters now, not in one billion years!' said Eleanor while pulling Sil's hand. br /'You know I wonder why you're like this around me and Richard but not anyone else, including mum and dad'br /Eleanor rolled her eyes and they ran at the barrier pushing Sil's trolley in front of them. As they ran through the barrier Sil felt a tingling sensation run through her body. When they came out on the other side Sil watched in amusement as Eleanor's mouth dropped open. Eleanor's eyes were wondering over all the owls, toads and cats. Sil's dad walked over to them with Alecia and told Sil that he would leave with Eleanor so she hugged both of them and promised to write weekly. Once they left the platform Sil suggested to find a carriage while Alecia caught up with an old friend. Sil hauled her bag onto the train and began to look for a compartment. She walked past a few compartments that were full, she screamed as someone fell on her. She turned over to see a boy with reddish brown hair and bright green eyes. She pushed him off as he laughed cockily at the look on her face. br /'Well who are you?' he asked. br /'Somebody who you don't want to cross' she retorted. br /He laughed 'you're funny, what's you're name?'br /She got up and stormed into the next free compartment. She sat down and slammed the door shut. She waited a few minutes before Alecia arrived with a boy with chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. she greeted him happily before she saw the boy behind him. She groaned, it was the boy who fell on top /'Hello you' he said. br /'I take it you've met' Alecia put in. br /Telling Alecia what happened earlier on the bus and asked how she knew him. She explained that his cousin was the brunette and that the brunette was her family friend. Apparently his name was Brody and the deeply annoying boys name was Noah Zaide. br /'What is your name?' Brody asked. br /'Oh I'm Silvia Riddle but everyone calls me Sil'br /'And you couldn't have told me that before?' Noah commented. br /Sil ignored him and turned to Alecia who simply shrugged and began braiding Sil's hair. It was then when the door creaked open and a girl with bushy brown hair and a girl with bright red hair who looked about her age opened the /'Sorry to bother you but has anyone seen a boy with black hair and glasses or a boy with red hair?' the girl with brown bushy hair asked. br /When they all shook their heads she asked 'are you first years?'br /'Yup' Noah replied. br /'Ginny why don't you stay with these kids while I keep on looking'br /The red head nodded and walked into the /'Hi, I'm Ginny'br /'Alecia'br /'Sil'br /'Brody'br /'Noah'br /'So what was all that about?' Brodie asked. br /Ginny explained that the girl with bushy brown hair was called Hermione and her two friends were missing and that one of them was her older brother. br /They all got to know each other better during the rest of the train ride and Sil continued to blatantly ignore Noah as he tried to talk to her for the entire journey. He kept on talking to her about the most stupid and she was getting sick of it. Finally as he asked her what her favorite type of rodent was she /'JUST SHUT UP WOULD YOU!' she screeched. br /So he stopped attempting to make conversation and Ginny asked in horror 'Sil, what happened to your hair?'br /Sil quickly changed it back to black and explained about her being a metamorphmagus. br /'Cool' Ginny breathed 'can you do me?'br /'I'll try but I'm not very good at it yet'br /Sil studied Ginny's face, warm brown eyes, long bright red hair, millions of freckles, slightly short, tanned skin, small mouth, heart shaped head, long torso, legs about as long as Alecia's and dimples. Sil squeezed her eyes shut imagining Ginny, feeling like an egg had cracked over her head Sil knew her hair had changed and as the gooey feeling spread down to her toes. Sil opened her eyes and she found that to her pleasure she had turned into a Ginny lookalike. The pale skin and freckles didn't come out right but it was still awesome. br /Ginny walked up to Sil and poked her in the stomach causing Sil to giggle madly. Everyone asked Sil questions like how is this happening, why is this happening or simply just commented with words like cool, awesome, and Alecia randomly added cheese balls. br /'Anything from the trolley dears' the food trolley had /Sil got up and looked at the food, there was so much food there, Alecia whispered what to avoid while Sil chose on the snacks to buy. She bought two pumpkin pasties, a packet of chocolate frogs and a licorice wand. After everyone bought their food and returned to the compartment the topic of conversation turned to school houses. Sil wondered what house she would be put in. She honestly didn't mind what house she was in as long as it wasn't in Slytheryn. Nym had told her about the houses and Sil hated the idea of Slytheryn. br /'I want Ravenclaw' said Brody. br /'Ravenclaw, psht Gryffindor's way better, wheres your sense of Gryffindor spirit Brody?' questioned /'I'm with Alecia' said Noah 'Gryffindor's the only house for me'br /'What about you Sil?' Alecia asked. br /'I don't care what house I'm in as long as I'm not a little snake' Sil answered. br /'Fair point, but I'm still going for Gryffindor' Alecia added as an after thought. br /'My entire families been in Gryffindor for centuries so if I don't get Gryffindor I'll probably be kicked out of the family' Ginny commented. br /'We should probably get changed you know' said Brody. br /'You boys get out of here while we get changed' Ginny demanded. br /So they got out and the girls got changed before leaving the compartment while the boy's got changed. Just when the boys finished changing the train pulled to a halt. They grabbed their trunks and trudged off the /'First years, all first years, over hear' a HUGE man called over the crowd if students. About twenty students including Sil, Ginny, Alecia, Brody and Noah made their way over to him. They all walked over to him and followed him down a muddy pathway to a lake. At the lake the was a small fleet of boats and Sil was struck with an /'Alecia, heres your punishment for lying, you have to fall into the lake'br /Alecia's eyes widened before she grinned mischievously. They all climbed into boats with five people per boat. Sil ended up in a boat with Alecia, Ginny and a girl with white blonde and a pair of bright blue glasses named Astrid. As the boats made their way across the lake a gigantic castle loomed into view. Sil's eyes stretched out into big glass plates. Sil was so distracted by the haunting beauty of the castle that she didn't notice as their boat began to shake. However, she grabbed the edges as it started twisting wildly. Sil screamed as the boat capsized, she was engulfed by the ice cold water and was hit with an idea, she let herself sink into the water and heard everyone above her murmuring and felt someone grab her arm pulling her up. br /'ALECIA'br /Alecia was floating in the water giggling madly and Ginny was being hauled onto Noah and Brody's boat shivering while Astrid was sitting on top of the upside down boat trembling and wiping her glasses, her pixie hair sopping wet.  
>Sil swam over to the nearest boat before pulling herself onboard. br 'I'm Haneesha, you alright there?' asked a girl with dark skin and wavy black hair in a heavy indian /Sil nodded, taking the girl in. She was truly beautiful, with warm brown eyes, a tiny nose, long eyelashes and a small mouth. Man she could become a model some day. She looked around the rest of the boat to see a girl who clearly wasn't too pleased with the seating arrangement and was looking longingly at a boat full of boys. She strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and hazel eyes. When Sil looked closer she could see faint freckles that had been covered with make up. br /'Bridgette' the girl said extending her armbr /'Silvia, but everyone calls me Sil'br /'Nice to meet you Sil'br /'You too'/p 


	6. Sorting

p class="p1"span class="s1"As the boats came to a sudden halt the huge man climbed out of his boat and motioned for the others to do the same. Sil climbed out of her boat before slipping in the mud. Just before she fell face first somebody grabbed her arm. Sil turned her head to see a Noah. She roughly pulled her arm free and hurried to catch up Alecia. br /span'You know you are going to pay for pulling me into the lake'br /Alecia snorted at the expression on Sil's face but was distracted by a sudden movement. Sil looked down at her robe pocket to see Pepsi trying to run back into the lake. Sil looked back towards the lake to see a warty toad croaking loudly. Sil pushed Pepsi back into her pocket and continued to walk towards the cave. br /Inside the cave was a rotting wooden door with a silver handle. The huge man knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later a woman with grey hair and scarlet robes and a matching hat. She had emerald eyes and looked rather prim and uptight. She looked rather old and was extremely /'Hagrid" she said sternly while she surveyed the scene before her "the first years'br /The huge man turned around and said 'you'll all follow Professor McGonagall here now'br /So they all followed Professor McGonagall through the door and into a small chamber. br /'In a few minutes you will pass through these doors and meet your classmates. You will be sorted into your houses. At Hogwarts your houses are like your family's' she continued to explain everything about houses at Hogwarts 'I will alert you when it is time to enter' she finished. br /With a swish of her scarlet robes she left the room, shutting the door gently behind her. Sil immediately turned towards Alecia. br /'How do we get sorted?' Sil frantically asked. br /'Relax' Alecia whispered 'I heard some blonde over there say that you just have to put on a hat'br /'Good' breathed Sil. br /While they were talking apparently Brodie had been trying to help a short boy who had seaweed all overbr /his robes. Clearly he had been in one of the boats near theirs. Sil was just wondering how many peoples he capsize had affected when Professor McGonagall returned. br /'If you would please follow me into the great hall' she asked. br /So everybody followed her through a small door with the Hogwarts crest in the centre of the door. Once they passed through the door Sil could see that the great hall was full of students. Sil suddenly felt quite anxious, there were four tables which Sil assumed were each different houses. She gulped noticing a lot of other first years do the same. She spotted two twin brothers with fiery red hair waving madly at Ginny who had her head in her hands. Sil guessed that they were her brothers, Ginny had mentioned them on the train. Next to the twins was another red head who looked puffed up with unnecessary pride and next to him was Ginny's friend Hermione who apparently hadn't found her friends yet. She seemed rather nervous but was handling the fact her friends were missing well. br /Sil's attention was drawn away from Hermione when a tiny man stumbled forward carrying a stool and an old hat. After setting down the stool he placed the hat on it before tottering off to the teachers table. The hat was ripped, frayed and looked over a thousand years old. br /A rip near the brim of the hat opened up and to Sil's surprise it sang a song, a song about Hogwarts and its houses. It ended with 'try me on, I dare you and remember I can see inside your head so don't even try to lie'br /'Well that's not creepy at all, is it now' Alecia remarked sarcastically. br /In response Sil elbowed her in the stomach, as much as she hated to say it, now wasn't the time for jokes. Professor McGonagall extracted a roll of parchment from her robes. br /'When I call your name you will try on the hat' she called out into the silent hall before unraveling the parchment. 'Creevy, Collin', Collin walked up to the stool before sitting down and placing the hat on his head. The hat seemed to be deciding where to place him. br /'Gryffindor' the table on the far left with all the other Weasly's cheered madly as the flustered boy hurried over to the table. br /Dortaby, Mandy became the first Ravenclaw but the two Malfoy's instantly became Slytheryn's. As the sorting continued Sil noticed that there weren't as many people going to Gryffindor and Slytheryn as there were going to Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. When Alecia got called up she didn't seem too worried, she strode up to the stool bravely and pulled the hat over her head. br /A moment later the hat had cried 'Gryffindor'br /Alecia was grinning widely as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table before turning her head toward the hat again. br /'O'Konner, Brody' Professor McGonagall called out. br /Automatically Alecia and Brody would have the same last name because they were cousins. Brody also became Gryffindor and next there was Owens, Ontiveros, Porter, Proctor, Pulley, Quiroz and Riddle, Silvia. A few of the teachers heads swiveled around when they heard the name Riddle. Sil gulped as she made her way up to the hat. She wasn't feeling sick because she really didn't mind what house she was put in, as long as it wasn't Slytheryn. br /Sil brought the hat down on her head and as it slipped past her eyes all she could see was the black insides of the hat. br /'Hmm' murmured a little voice in her ear 'Where to put you?, where to put you?'br /Sil blinked in surprise, she hadn't been expecting that. br /'Quite loyal I see, intelligent too, extremely courageous but cunning too. Strange.'br /Sil repeated I don't want Slytheryn over and over in her mind. br /'So you don't want Slytheryn, then I guess there's only one option left, GRYFFINDOR'br /Sil pulled the hat off before practically running to the Gryffindor table. After Sil became a Gryffindor Ginny obviously became Gryffindor, Haneesha became Gryffindor, as did Astrid the other girl on the capsizing boat. Bridgette became Ravenclaw and to Sil's great displeasure Noah became a member of Gryffindor. br /At the feast Sil drank pumpkin juice for the first time then decided to stick to eggplant juice and water. Pepsi found his way into the roast beef but made his way out alive. While Astrid was playing the drums on her plate her glasses fell into the pudding and when she fished out them out Ginny knocked her elbow and they fell into the treacle tart before Astrid finally retrieved her dessert covered glasses. br /The feast ended at about eight so Ginny's older brother Percy the prefect showed them the way to the common room. So once they discovered which room was theirs Noah and Brodie quickly changed into their pajamas. Noah flopped onto his bed waiting for Brodie, Jackson, Garret and Zachary to finish their showers. Noah snorted, one of the reasons he had been so eager to come to Hogwarts was because his mother couldn't force him to wash himself. He remembered the time when she shoved him into the shower fully clothed, turning on the freezing water and using a spell to lock the door. There was another time when his dad made it rain shampoo inside as a punishment for dropping three buckets of fertilizer on his dad's head. br /Maybe he should try doing that to Sil at some point. He wondered why she hated him, okay maybe hated was a bit strong. She intensely disliked many things about him. He grabbed his miniature quaffle and began chucking it roughly in the air several times. br /'You okay mate?' Brodie askedbr /Noah started not having noticed him leave the /'Yeah, I suppose so'br /'You're thinking about Sil aren't you?'br /'How'd you guess?'br /'Well you have a pained look on your face that looks like your soulmate just broke up with you'br /Noah chucked his pillow at Brodie's face but unfortunately it didn't have the desired affect and Brodie just saluted him and threw it back. Noah caught the pillow before putting it back on his bed. br /'You really fancy her don't you?'br /Noah chuckled awkwardly 'what gave you that idea?'br /'Well you called her beautiful about fifty times and constantly nagged her about her personal life' Brodie answeredbr /Noah stared at the wall refusing to make eye contact. He hated it when he was stupid because it was horrible to admit it when he was acting stupid. When he fancied someone he could never really control br /'I knew that you were bad with girls but this is a bit over the top, what's going on?'br /Brodie looked into Noah's eyes that were firmly staring at the wall opposite. He looked different than usual. He seemed to be thinking hard which was definitely a first. br /After a few seconds he seemed to give up and said sadly 'I have no idea, I don't know why I would fancy someone like her. She's annoying, stubborn, witty, judgmental and controlling but at the same time she's kind, polite, modest, supportive and understanding. She just confuses me and makes me feel insecure. She won't give me a chance even as her friend and I hate that. She's not really pretty but that confuses me even more because she can control what she looks like. That just makes her seem even more modest but she isn't modest at all. She's different from every other girl I've ever met and I love that. I think she's hiding something big from all of us because she's scared and I don't want her to feel that way. I feel like she's had a lot of problems lately and I feel bad that I can't help her. She's unique to herself and I'm jealous, she's making me talk seriously and it's irritating me so badly' he finished. br /'That was intense' Brodie commented offhandedly 'sorry that I couldn't be of anymore help, night'br /Then he rolled over pulling the duna over him. br /'Thanks' Noah murmuredbr /'For what'br /'Being a tosser cousin'br /'Shut up you jerk face'br /Meanwhile in the girls dormitories Haneesha was trying to tame Ginny's hair which had gone insane after she used Abigail's shampoo. Abigail was in allergic to most forms of shampoo so she has a special version that does not deal well with long hair. Astrid was playing her saxophone while trying to prevent her black cat 'Wolfie' from attacking Alecia's brown owl Murphy and Haneesha's tawny owl Agatha or Aggie. She played nine different instruments strong(/strongsaxophone, flute, violin, piano, guitar, trumpet, drums, recorder, piccolo she also had and ok singing voicestrong)/strong and had asked her mother to shrink them so that they would all fit in her trunk. The spell had worn off a few minutes ago and she was ecstatic. She had been studying music her entire life, her dad had been part of a muggle band when he was younger. He had played the drums and taught her everything she knew about music reading. Her mother had done a bit of singing when she was younger and helped her with her strength and pitch while she was singing or playing an instrument. Apparently they were going to send her lessons every week. The first one had just arrived through the window. She was going to audition for the Hogwarts band, meanwhile Sil and Alecia were pillow fighting and were yelling out war calls. br /Sil yelled 'INCOMING' as Alecia's well aimed pillow came hurtling through the air and hit Sil in the stomach. In response Sil flung her own pillow through the air and it hit Alecia's face, knocking her backwards. br /Sil jumped the meter between them and out her foot on Alecia's while proudly proclaiming 'I, Silvia Chelsea Phillips Prewitt Riddle have officially won the pillow fight'br /After Alecia climbed off the floor she asked 'So which name are you going to go by, now that you have three of them'br /'Well in the muggle world I think I'm going to stick with Phillips because it'd be slightly odd if I suddenly swapped to Prewitt or Riddle' she lowered her voice 'but in the wizarding world no body seems to know that the name Riddle was Voldemort's name so I think I might as well use it'br /Alecia nodded before changing the subject 'anyway, who do you want to prank first'br /Sil rolled her eyes, Alecia was just like Richard but never the less she answered 'I think we should prank that Malfoy boy, Klyn'br /'Why not the whole of Slytheryn house? What should we do to them?' Sil smiled, she was so eager to prank somebody. br /'Well the first step at pranking is to form allies' Sil looked out at the rest of the dorm and shouted over the saxophone and screeching cat 'do you guys like pranks?'br /Astrid dropped her Saxophone and practically flew over to Alecia's bed knocking both Alecia and Sil over while Haneesha and Ginny both abandoned their hair problem and in an instant were sitting on the floor next to the bed. br /Sil started 'So, heres the plan... '/p 


	7. A lesson with the headmaster

p class="p1"emHi guys, sorry about the wait for the chapter but our internet was down so I couldn't post it and I've been a bit busy seeing it's Christmas day/embr /_br /On Monday morning Sil, Astrid, Haneesha, Alecia and Ginny with normal hair trudged down to the great hall for breakfast. Yesterday they had given themselves a tour around Hogwarts and put their prank in place. When they got to the great hall they noticed that none of the Slytheryn's were there, they grinned at each other, their prank must've worked. When the Slytheryn's came down to breakfast everybody burst out laughing. They all had bright pink hair. In the morning Sil, Astrid, Haneesha, Alecia and Ginny had made a slight change to the colour of the water in the Slytheryn plumbing. /p  
>p class="p1"After the excitement had worn off Professor McGonagall came over with the timetables. They all had charms with the Ravenclaws then herbology with the Ravenclaws then double potions with the puffs and finally double transfiguration with Slytheryn for Monday but on the bottom of Sil's timetable it said seven forty five private lessons Mondays and Thursdays strong(strongheadmasters officestrong) /Alecia looked over Sil's shoulder to read her timetable 'Wicked, you get lesson with Dumbledore'br /'I'm going to go ask Professor McGonagall something' Sil /Walking up to the staff table Sil made a beeline for Professor McGonagall who unfortunately was sitting right next to Professor Dumbledore who was absorbed in a conversation with Professor Sprout. Professor McGonagall looked up and smiled. br /'Ah I see you've read the timetable Silvia' she stated. br /'Yes and I'd like to know why it says private lessons?'br /'That will be discussed tonight, someone will be sent to collect you'br /Not sure quite what to think Sil returned to the Gryffindor table after a hurried thanks. Putting it out of her mind she watched Astrid playing a piece on the piccolo. br /By eight thirty everybody had finished their breakfast so together they made their way over to the charms classroom. Professor Flitwick marked the role first and then he proceeded to lecture everybody about the most simple charms. During the lesson they didn't do any actual spell work but studied the logic behind it. At the end of the lesson they all hurried down to the greenhouses and reached them just in time. They had just settled down in their seats when Professor Sprout had called out to put on their dragon skin gloves and put them in pairs. Sil ended up being partnered with Astrid. They had a very practical lesson in which Sil would've enjoyed herself if she had done a better job at taming the plant she was tending to, it slapped her across the face several times and poked Astrid in the eye. br /Walking slowly down to the dungeons, the girls chatted happily as they planned their next prank. It involved chocolate cake and a catapult, they were just discussing the finer details when they reached the dungeons. They all immediately silenced at the sight of the place, it was dark and gloomy, the kind of place that rats loved. Stepping into the classroom they saw Professor Snape, a hook nosed teacher with greasy black hair. After introducing himself in a very grim way he cryptically told everyone that they were failures. Just like in charms they had a theory lesson which was honestly, quite frightening. Sil took out her book and started reading up on basic potions, as Professor Snape walked by Sil, she could feel his breath on her neck. It made her spine tingle, he was just so, what was the word again, oh yeah emevil/em. Man that guy really knew how to creep out innocent kids. br /At the end of the lesson Snape gave them homework, they had to fill a roll of parchment with information about a simple potion. He assigned questions that could be harder and Sil immediately chose the instant cuteness potion, that would be easiest. During transfiguration they had a practical lesson which was good. Professor Mcgonagall gave a spectacular entrance as she transformed from a tabby cat to a human. Sil sat at a table with Brodie while they had to turn matches into needles, Sil managed to immediately turn hers to a needle but by five minutes to the end of the lesson nobody else had. br /'How'd you do it?' Brodie asked as he struck out at the match with his /Sil chuckled 'careful or you'll set it on fire, you're gonna stab somebody if you keep doing that, you need to make your movements smoother'br /Brodie did that but still nothing happened, Sil told him to close his eyes and flick with the wrist but all that did was fry his eyebrows. Professor Mcgonagall came over and fixed them before returning to her table. She didn't assign any homework but commended Sil for managing to transform her match to a needle. Returning to the common room Sil, Ginny, Alecia, Astrid and Haneesha took the seats closest to the fire. They had been working on their homework from Snape when Hermione came over while talking animately with a boy who resembled Ginny and a boy with charcoal black hair that flopped over his forehead and rounded glasses. br /Looking up, Hermione smiled 'Hey Ginny, are these your friends?'br /Ginny nodded, stowing her diary back in her bag 'This is Astrid, Alecia, Haneesha and Sil'br /'Hi' said Alecia 'I know you're Hermione, I'm guessing that you're Ginny's brother' she added indicating Ron 'And you're' she scratched her head 'Harry Potter, right?'br /They nodded 'I'm Ron' said the red head 'now if you'll excuse us we have buisness to discuss, important second years buisness' he pulled Hermione and Harry over to another part of the common room. br /After dinner Sil slowly walked up to the common room and just before she reached the fat lady when a flame exploded in the air to reveal, a phoenix. br /Sil's mouth hung open as the fat ladies portrait opened and Haneesha stuck her head out and asked 'is the collector...' she stared at the phoenix then continued 'I guess the collector's here then'br /Sil noticed a note attached to the phoenixes claw, pulling it off Sil read itbr /'This is Fawkes, he will take you to my office the password is lemon drop, br /Albus Dumbledore'br /Fawkes had started to fly along the hallway so holding up her robes so that she wouldn't trip, Sil ran after him. He led her to a statue of a griffon, that's odd Sil thought, she looked up at Fawkes who was staring at the parchment in her hand. Maybe this griffon was like the fat lady and you had to say a password. br /Sil looked at the parchment quickly before reading out 'Lemon drop'br /The Griffon slowly spun round to reveal a set of spiralling stairs, Sil quickly stepped on to the steps. Bored with the slow pace Sil ran up them, the staircase led her to a wooden door. As soon as Sil knocked the door swung open, inside the room were all sorts of gadgets and gizmos. Fawkes quickly flew over to his porch which was next to the headmasters table. Sitting behind the table was Professor Dumbledore who was chatting with Professor Mcgonagall. Professor Mcgonagall turned her head and cleared her throat. Dumbledore turned his head and smiled pleasantly. br /'Ah, Silvia right on time'br /'Um, professor I usually go by Sil'br /'Sil it is then, Professor Mcgonagall was just telling me about your enhanced ability in transfiguration'br /Sil smiled, she hadn't been expecting that at all, Dumbledore pulled a packed of yellow sweets out of a draw as Professor Mcgonagall left the room with a curt nod. br /'Lemon drop?' Dumbledore askedbr /'Yes please' Sil answered Richard had melted a barrel of lemon drops and poured it all over the floor of Sil's room during her first night with the Philips. br /Sil smiled as she sucked on the lemon drop, Richard had pulled so many pranks that most were very hard to remember but she had always remembered trudging through melted lemon drops. br /'Though lemon drops are delicious there is something we must discuss, because of your fathers, well problems. Your abilities in some subjects will be incredibly enhanced and we must drain this power otherwise your abilities will make classes far too easy for you. So the way to do that is to contain the magic in a certain difficult spell, and I have the perfect spell'br /Dumbledore looked like he frequently told students that they had enhanced abilities and continued. br /'A transfiguration spell involving a series of steps. Usually it would take years but because of your heightened abilities it should only take a few months. I am suggesting that you should become an animagus'br /'What's an animagus?'br /'It is a witch or wizard that has the ability to transform into an animal. Your being a metamorphmagus will make it easier and the first step to the spell is to produce a corporeal patronum. It is a spell most commonly used to ward off dementors which are beasts with the ability to suck the happiness out of the air. We however don't need to use one of those horrible creatures, we just need to discover what form your patronus will take'br /Sil's stomach turned, this was all a bit much to take, just a month ago she had found out that she was a witch and a metamorphmagus, now she discovered that she had too much magic and had to learn how to transform into an animal and that there were creatures out there with the ability to suck happiness out of the air. Oh gosh. br /Dumbledore however didn't notice her rather sickly expression and began explaining the spell 'the first step of performing the patronus spell is to think of a happy memory'br /Ignoring the uncomfortable pain in her chest Sil ventured deep into her own memory. Settling on the day she met Alecia Sil nodded 'got one'br /'Good' Dumbledore smiled deeply a twinkle in his blue eyes 'Now say the words expecto patronum'br /'Expecto patronum'br /'Now take out your wand, think of the memory, recite the spell and remember to use your wrist'br /Sil pulled out her wand and focusing on Alecia she chanted the spell, a small wisp of silver vapor escaped her wand. br /'Did you see that' Sil pointed at the air. br /Dumbledore smiled 'Yes but sadly that is not the entire spell. A good start though and if you don't mind what did you think of?'br /'I thought of the time I met my best friend, a boy was picking on me and she punched him in the face, she never did think before she acted'br /'I'm sorry Sil but that memory is nowhere near powerful enough'br /Sil racked her brains and thought hard before deciding on the time Nym told her she was a witch. br /'I have a memory'br /Dumbledore nodded 'please recite the spell'br /Sil pulled out her wand and chanted 'emexpecto patronum/em'br /The silver vapour poured out of Sil's wand and floated into the air forming a small shield. Sil reached out with her free hand to touch it but before she made contact with it, it flickered away. br /Dumbledore was smiling proudly 'You almost got the spell completely right that time, I think that that will do for tonight, it has already been twenty minutes and I assume that you have homework to finish off.' br /Nodding Sil bade him goodbye and exited the room. When she returned to the common room she saw Astrid performing a piece on her flute. Sil recognised the piece as a song called 'magical love' by Calum Rain, she had heard Haneesha humming it when she was eating dinner. Astrid added in a few extra notes here and there but that only improved the song Sil walked over to the fire and sat down in a big red armchair. She pulled out her potions homework from her bag and began to fill out the questions assigned. She wrote down instant cuteness potion then filled out the first question emwhat are the main ingredients in this potion? pepsi lotus plants, malva chenopodium (the feathered plant), vulgaris leaves and deceased bat earwax/em. She yawned, next was emIs this potion reversible and if so what is the incantation/potion to reverse it? Irreversible/em. Sil was about to answer the next questions but she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her eyes drifted shut and her last thought before falling asleep was wow that spell really is /_br /emHope you enjoyed this chapter, in the next chapter the girls will team up with Fred and George for a big prank and will need to get quite a few interesting ingredients, one of which is part of the whomping willow. /em/p 


End file.
